THE INUHINAN
by Rayasha Hinu
Summary: Inuyasha's past has always been a mystery, and when a blast from the past arrives, Inuyasha's reaction will reveal the past from which he was forced to abandon as a child. Rated PG-13 for language, violence, and Miroku humor. (4 chapters;on going)


**The Inu-Hinan**

By Rayasha Hinu

Synopsis: Hi! This is my fanfiction about Inuyasha and Kagome. It took a long time to write, so don't forget to read the whole thing. It's pretty surprising. Hope you like it!

About: Inuyasha and Kagome confront a dog demon that is actually someone very close to Inuyasha, and the source of conflict between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Enjoy!

Genre: Humor/ Action/ Romance/ other stuff.

Rating: PG-13 (For language, Miroku humor, and gore. Thanx!)

**Chapter 1: "Do You Have Any Manners!"**

"Inuyasha! Stop being such a dog!" Kagome was pissed off at the hanyou that was eating lunch with her. She had been able to work out an arrangement of return with the dog demon: she could go home for two days, if he could monitor her every move. He had done a number of things that Kagome just didn't agree with already; such as almost mauling Hojo when he gave her a gift for another 'ailment', and when he got frustrated with the headscarf that Kagome had given him, and almost tore it off in front of her friends. Thank god that she had her backpack with her. It served as a 'hat' until her confused friends left to go shopping.  
Right now, they were eating sandwiches that Kagome had prepared herself. The food was completely foreign to Inuyasha, but as soon as he nibbled a bit of the food, he began to stuff his face, scattering crumbs and pieces of lettuce onto the table. Kagome shivered with disgust and was on the verge of screaming.

" Hey! Are you listening to me?" Kagome finally got up and rounded the table. Inuyasha was gulping down a bowl of steaming hot Ramen, so she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back so that the whole bowl washed over his face.

Coughing and sputtering, Inuyasha roared, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

" I don't know what gives you the right to act like such a dog, bingeing down the food like that! Do you have any manners?"

" Well, I am half dog-demon. Does that work as an answer?" Inuyasha took his sleeve and wiped the broth of his face, " Besides, I do have manners."

" Since when!" Kagome yelled.

" Hey, I had a mother too. Maybe not as long as you, but she did teach me how to behave when I want to."

" Whatever."

" Besides, I'm doing you a big favor right now, letting you stay here. Just be grateful."

" Grateful," Kagome mumbled, "Grateful my-"

"What?" Inuyasha said.

" Damn your ears."

Kagome's attitude was not changed much by the time they had arrived back in the Sengoku Jidai. Shippo's innocent laughter and eyes that glistened when he saw them come back switched Kagome's attitude around though, and as the kitsune child jumped into her arms, her smile returned.

Inuyasha was still angry about the soup incident, and was not about to let the human girl forget it. Sango and Miroku realized almost immediately that they had returned after fighting.

"You owe me 8 coins, Sango," Miroku whispered. Sango rolled her eyes, "Unless you want to pay me another way." Sango slapped him hard in the face and went to join the others. 8 coins, one by one, fell from the red hand- shaped mark.

They stopped for the night in the middle of the woods. Kagome handed Sango a sleeping bag, and handed Shippo a new kitsune (fox) plushy. He squealed with delight and curled himself into a ball on her sleeping bag.

Kagome looked up at the guys, who seemed to be in a deep conversation. She looked at Sango (already asleep), and Shippo, who was so entertained with petting his new toy that she sneaked away to listen in on Miroku and Inuyasha's talk.

" Then, she poured the soup all over me!" Inuyasha fumed. Miroku shook his head.

" You say you have manners, Inuyasha, so why don't you present yourself as a respectable person to Lady Kagome, instead of acting so…you."

" That makes a whole lot of sense Miroku!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " She shouldn't jump to conclusions."

" What?" Miroku asked. But at the same time, that question ran through Kagome's head too.

" Miroku… you're an only child, so you can't understand how I feel."

" About what? Are you rebelling against Sesshomaru with bad manners?"  
" NO! Stupid monk!" Inuyasha got up. Kagome ducked down low so Inuyasha wouldn't see her.

" Than what then?"

" I push Kagome away so much… I feel…"

" Guilty?"

" No!" Inuyasha averted his eyes from the monk, who was smiling sinisterly, " I… I always have been haunted by…so many memories."

" Kikyo…" Kagome whispered.

" My mother…Kikyo... each one died… because they were close to me. But not only them. I had another woman who loved me, protected me. But she…died also. Right in front of me. It probably would have been different if they died without me seeing them. But each one disappeared before my eyes.

"Hmmm…" Miroku looked down, "Seems like your love life is cursed."

" See why I push Kagome away?"

" You fear for her safety." Miroku then inquired, " Is that why you love Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was taken off guard by this question, " What!"

" The loves of your life are always taken away from you. So when Kikyo was returned to life, you thought that the curse was over. That she was returned to you."

" That's not…." Inuyasha knew he couldn't hide it. It was half-true. But he wasn't willing to admit it.

" Did it ever occur to you," Miroku looked into Inuyasha's eyes, " that Kagome, who technically is Kikyo, is the same as Kikyo coming back to you?"

Kagome usually despised being compared to Kikyo, but Miroku had a point.

" She's different!" Inuyasha yelled, " Kagome is Kagome! Not Kikyo! She's way more—"

Kagome gasped. Miroku was taken back by this outburst, " She's what, Inuyasha?"

" NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Inuyasha turned around and tried to recover from his outburst.

Kagome didn't know what to make of this. She was confused. What was he going to say? She tried to get up…but a twig cracked underneath her foot. Her eyes quickly turned to see if Inuyasha heard her. He was facing sideways from her, but she could see his eyes slowly look straight at her.

Fear of his rage at her eavesdropping on his personal conversation made her run back to the sleeping bags and cover herself with a blanket.

**Chapter 2: The Attacker**

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. She cried out of alarm and yelled, "SIT!" He fell to the ground with a thud.

" Damn you! I was just gonna ask you a damn question!" Inuyasha muttered, head still in the dust.

" Hmph! You should know by now that I don't like people staring at me while I'm sleeping!"

" I'll remember that! And I feel sorry for the bastard that becomes your mate one day."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Kagome thundered. Inuyasha recoiled and just sat against a tree.

" Nothing…really…" Inuyasha just abandoned the argument, " I was just wondering if you'd come with me for a few minutes."

" Why?" Kagome relaxed and then got to her feet.

" We need to talk," he looked over his shoulder to see Sango, Shippo, and Miroku peeking at them through the bushes, " alone."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked along a forest path, both where silent for a few minutes. Finally, Kagome said, " It's a beautiful day today! Look at the sunlight through the branches!"

" Kagome… I need to tell you something."

" About what?" Kagome began twirling around in circles. Inuyasha's breath was taken away as he watched her, arms outstretched, twirling with the different shades of light falling over her blissful form.

" Umm… you heard me yesterday, with Miroku."

" Yeah, I couldn't resist." Kagome stopped twirling and an apologetic look came over her face, " I'm sorry."

" I knew you were there the whole time. You can't hide from me."

" Your ears?"

" I could smell you a mile away!"

" That's right."

" Anyway, I want you to understand something." Inuyasha walked over to a tree for minute and started picking away at the bark. Kagome knew this was a sign of nervousness.

" What?" Kagome asked.

" You know about my feelings for you, right?"

" Yes. Strictly Jewel Detector and Protector relationship, right?" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha was hit like as if a pail of cold water had been splashed in his face, " Wha- when did I… never mind…" Inuyasha shook his head.

" I like you more than that… but I just can't…"

" Can't what?"

" T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tell.." Inuyasha stuttered. He was so embarrassed. His two sides of his soul were tearing him apart. His human side screamed to tell her every emotion ever hidden away in his heart. His demon side, though supportive of Kagome as a potential lover, screamed at him to wait. This was no time to be telling some wench how he felt. Especially with Naraku loose after Kagome. And if Kouga showed up, it would just throw everything he would tell her out the window. It was neither the time nor the place to tell her anything. But something he had wanted to get off his chest was starting to nag him. So he settled for telling her about it.

" Kagome, I'm sorry about the manners' thing yesterday."

" That's okay. I'm sorry too. You grew up all alone. Of course you wouldn't care about manners."

" You make it sound like I grew up in a tree!"

" Well, didn't you?"

" NO!"

The apology quickly twisted into another argument.

" If you knew were I used to live, you wouldn't be so smart mouthed, Kagome!"

" Yeah, with the tree people?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

" What? Did the tree people get annoyed with your bad manners too and kicked you out?"

" NO! Take that back Kagome!"

" Then apologize for yelling at me!"

" No way in hell!"

" Well then, Inuyasha, you are nothing but a stupid mutt!"

" WENCH!"

" MUTT!"  
" WHY YOU—"

The whole time, a creature had been watching from above. It's amber eyes narrowed as it gazed at the two figures below. One appeared to be a human woman wearing the oddest assortment of clothes. But it didn't target the woman. The male was its true focus. Rage began to boil at the way the male acted and referred to certain topics. As if he knew! The creature's claws cracked, and finally, when the girl said that the male's name was Inuyasha, it pushed the button. The creature jumped down from the branches and it attacked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was taken off guard, and couldn't prepare for a good defense. The creature grasped his neck and pinned him against a tree trunk. His feet couldn't touch the ground, and he snarled and struggled to be free from his attacker's grasp.

Kagome, who had been knocked to the ground during the commotion, looked up to see the attacker. It had white hair that cascaded down its back, and it had two hair- wraps bunched up on the top of its head. It wore a mask that covered its face, and a purple short kimono with a red sash wrapped around its waist.

A muffled voice said, " How dare you masquerade as Inuyasha! Kitsune filth!"

" K-kitsune! I'm a dog demon!" Inuyasha snarled, " How dare you call me a kitsune!"

" I've heard enough! Inuyasha died 50 years ago by a miko's arrow! I am sick of being fooled! Die!" The creature tightened its grip on Inuyasha's neck, and was beginning to crush his windpipe.

" HE IS THE REAL INUYASHA!" Kagome cried. The creature turned to face Kagome.  
" YOU LIE!" The creature thundered.

" NO! I released him from the spell! He is the real Inuyasha!" Kagome was near desperation. She could see Inuyasha's eyes begin to roll back into his head from suffocation.

" PLEASE! RELEASE HIM!" Kagome cried.

The creature faced Inuyasha, who was starting to go limp. She lessened her grasp on his throat a little, allowing him to greedily drink in the needed oxygen. His voice was raspy.

"L-let me go…" Inuyasha gasped.

" Hmph." The creature took its other hand and brushed his damp bangs from his face. It examined his features; his golden eyes (full of rage and desperation), his mouth and fangs, his nose.

" My… you look so much like him. But that doesn't impress me." It said. Then, it leaned in close to his face. Inuyasha couldn't tell who this person was, but hatred was burning in his blood. If it weren't for the seal on Tetsusaiga, he would have attacked the creature as a full demon. Then, the creature began to sniff at him. He shivered as it sniffed at his face and his hair, then at his neck. He snorted for a second, and almost started to snicker (secretly, he was ticklish at the back of his throat.).

" You smell like him too." The creature then withdrew its face from him, " Let's see if you howl like him."

It pinched the back of his throat. He let out a yelp like a dog and started to growl, "What the hell is the obsession with my neck all of a sudden?"

The creature jumped back in shock and landed on the ground a few feet from him, letting him fall to the ground. Kagome ran to his side and embraced him tightly.

" What the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled. He drew his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the creature.

" I didn't think it was possible. I had given up all hope of you ever returning." The creature stood up and bowed to him.

" Who are you?"

" A very close friend." The creature then unwrapped the cloth mask that had covered its face. Inuyasha gasped aloud as he saw the person behind the mask.

" Inuko!"

A female woman stood in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. She had a beam of light on her, illuminating all her features that were not noticed before. She had one purple slash on one cheek, golden eyes, and fangs.

" Hello, little brother."

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

Kagome was confused and shocked, " She's your…sister?"

" Inuko, you survived?"

" You did, too."

" How…"

" Don't ask questions," she opened her arms wide, " Come here."

Inuyasha stood frozen for a second, and then he walked over to the woman and embraced her.

Kagome stood there, shocked. Kagome had never seen him like that before. She could swear she saw a tear fall from one of his eyes. Inuko was about as tall as him, and her arms, that had held him up to kill him a moment ago, encircled his back and grasped him close to her.

" I thought I had lost you forever when I was little." Inuyasha whispered.

" Same here. I missed you so much." Inuko answered.

The two stood there for a moment, and Kagome absorbed the situation like a sponge. 'So this was the woman whom he saw die before him. It was his sister!'

" But I thought Sesshomaru had… I saw you." Inuyasha said.

" No, I was wounded."

" But I…"

" Inuyasha, you don't know how much I have yearned to see you again. It has been so long."

" Are you real?" Inuyasha could remember when Sesshomaru had made a demon dress up like his mother to fool him into telling him where his father's grave was hidden. He was hoping, praying, that Inuko was real.

" I am. Are you?"

He tightened his grip on his sister. He felt like a child, but he didn't care. He had been deprived of a family for so long, he wasn't about to let her go.

Kagome was starting to feel cold with envy. She wanted to be included in the embrace. She had always dreamed of Inuyasha's strong arms embracing her like that, and she felt so alive when he actually did. But this embrace… it was like when he was kissed or embraced by Kikyo. All she could do was watch.

Inuyasha released his grip and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. He could see her look of dismay, and left his sister's side to go to Kagome.

" What's wrong?" Something on Kagome's face sparkled. Inuyasha caught sight of it before she could wipe it away.

" Are you crying?"

" NO!" Kagome said, then she apologized to him for the emotional outburst.

" Oh, well… Kagome, this is Inuko. She's my older sister."

Kagome bowed, " Nice to meet you. My name's Kagome Higarushi."

Inuko looked at her for a moment with contemplation, and then had a sly smile on her face. She looked up at Inuyasha and he blushed and looked away.

" I see… nice to meet you Kagome." Then she bowed.

" All this time, where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

" I've been all over Japan. But I mostly have lived in the Inuhinan."

" It…still stands?" Inuyasha seemed to have been taken aback by this statement.

" Yes. I have restored it." Inuko smiled, " Why don't you come home for a few days? It's not far from here."

" It isn't?"

" You don't remember. You were so young."

" Four. I was four when I was separated from you."

" Yes, you and mother. But how about my offer?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Kagome smiled weakly and said, " Why don't you go patch up things with your sister? I don't mind."

" But, what about the-"

" Sacred Jewel Shards can wait. This is much more important, Inuyasha."

" Are you sure?"

" Positive."

" Okay."

" Now, I'm not restricting her from coming you know." Inuko said, "In fact, I insist that she comes along. Bring your whole group if you wish!"

" You know about Miroku and Sango?"

" Of course! I have been following you for a day. I almost killed you last night. Luckily, I had to deal with another demon. So, how about we meet back here in a couple hours. I'll then lead you to the Inuhinan."

She then jumped back into the canopy of tree branches.

Kagome and Inuyasha met up with the others, and they explained what happened. Miroku was oddly interested in the offer, Sango was intrigued at the thought of another family member, and couldn't resist asking, " She isn't… you know… one of those angry types… like Sesshomaru and-"

Inuyasha's cold glare told her to shut up. Kagome assured her that Inuko seemed rather kind… when she wasn't trying to choke you to death. The group began to pack their things, when Kagome looked up and felt a familiar shockwave hit her system.

" Jewel shards… coming up fast." Kagome announced. Inuyasha looked around, to find his face hit the ground.

" LET ME GUESS…. KOGA'S HERE…." Inuyasha grumbled. Footprints ran down his whole back, showing that Koga had indeed left his mark.

Koga was standing next to Kagome, grasping her hands in his and smiling.

" Oh Kagome! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Koga said.

" Koga, um… we are really busy at the moment." Kagome said.

" With what?" Koga looked around at the other humans, who were packing up.

" Inuyasha's-" Kagome stopped. Maybe Koga was the wrong person to tell about the Inuhinan or his sister.

" My sister has invited us to stay with her for a few days." Inuyasha said gruffly. Koga smirked, " Sister? Since when did you have a sister? You and that gay brother of yours said you were the only ones! Besides, is she as barbaric as you are?"

" Koga!" Kagome yelled. Koga shouldn't be the one to talk about barbarity. He had killed his own kind before for thievery, " That is not polite!"

" SHE IS WAY MORE CIVILIZED THAN YOU'D EVER BE! YOU FLEA BITTEN RUNT!" Inuyasha fumed.

" SURE! WHATEVER!" Koga flipped him off.

" ALRIGHT THEN!" Inuyasha smirked, " COME WITH US AND SEE FOR YOURSELF! WE'LL SEE WHO HAD IT BETTER!"

" YOU'RE ON!" Koga agreed.

" This does not bode well." Miroku sighed. Sango nodded.

Kagome and Inuyasha, along with the rest of the group, walked back to the spot

Were Inuko had arranged to meet them. Questions were piled right on top of another on Inuyasha, including one gem from Miroku.

" Is she single?"

" Touch her, and I will tear that lecherous hand off of your body and stuff it in your mouth!"

Miroku smiled nervously, and made some distance between himself and Inuyasha.

Kagome had trouble processing all this information. He had had another relative all along, but some event had torn them apart. But other than that, it was shrouded in mystery. Perhaps this mystery would be cleared up when they reached the Inuhinan.

Koga had told Ginta and Hakkaku that he'd be gone for a while. They were free to do anything they wanted until he came back. The two boys seemed to be especially happy about this news, and started cheering as Koga ran off to join the group.

Now, Koga walked alongside Kagome, who was starting to get nervous. She didn't like the close contact, since she didn't think of Koga as a lover, but as a close friend. She smiled weakly as he told her about his adventures while she was traveling.

Finally, she pretended to remember something, and said, " Oh! I need to tell Inuyasha something!" and she ran ahead to Inuyasha's side.

They finally reached the spot were Inuko had promised to meet them. Inuyasha called out her name, and no one answered.

" HA!" Koga pointed at the scowling hanyou, "She deserted you! Some relative!"

" SHUT UP!" Inuyasha was at his boiling point.

" Enough, you two." A female voice said from above. They all looked up to see a white- haired woman smiling down at them from the tree branches.

" Wow!" Miroku said immediately. Inuyasha hit him in the head.

" So, these are your friends." Inuko jumped down to meet them, " I am Inuko, Inuyasha's elder sister."

The group chimed with greetings and intros. Finally, Inuko said, " We should get moving. The sun will be setting soon."

The group started following Inuko as she led them along the forest path.

**Chapter 4: The InuHinan**

Inuyasha and Inuko talked alone for a while. Kagome had to wait about a half an hour, before they broke up and Inuyasha fell back a bit to talk to Kagome.

" What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" It's just that you are about to see what I told you about earlier. But, Inuko wanted to know if you didn't mind us going a little faster."

" What?"

" Here," Inuyasha bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Kagome was dumbstruck for a moment, and then blushed.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked back for a moment. Koga had already taken off forwards towards the InuHinan location (Inuko was back there, talking to the others), and Kirara was already preparing for take off with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku on her back.

" Let's go. Hold on!" Inuyasha jumped off the ground. His demon powers aloud him to jump and glide high up on the treetops. Finally, Kagome saw Inuko and Kirara appear. Inuko sped up and glided alongside them. She then gave a funny smile and said,

" Are you still the competitive spirit, Inuyasha?"

" Are you kidding? Race you there!" Inuyasha smirked. He then touched the treetops and took off, running so fast; it felt like they were flying. Inuyasha ran faster and faster, while Inuko ran alongside him. Kagome felt as light as a feather, and she was still as scarlet as Inuyasha's kimono. Being so close to him made her heart soar.

Finally, the treetops ended, and Inuyasha and Inuko jumped down from the treetops and landed on the outside of the clearing. It was a bear, wide clearing, and it was charred and battle-scarred, like as if a great battle had taken place there. Only a red wooden Shinto Archway stood, and it was rotten and ugly. Koga was already there. He looked a little confused.

" What are you trying to pull!" Koga said, as he walked up to them, " I see nothing here! Not even a den or a shack! Only this archway, and its as much a ruin as a log! "

" Don't see with your eyes." Inuko smiled and pushed Koga aside. She went up to the arch and found a place with four hollows in it. She inserted her claws inside the hollows and a wave of golden energy enveloped the arch.

" See with your mind." She smiled, as the world behind the arch changed. The arch became brand new, red and gold, with two golden guardian statues on the top. They were both fierce dogs, which looked like miniature transformed Sesshomarus. But behind the arch was what caught the breath of everyone outside of the archway.

It was a mansion, a huge palace with green gardens and pools full of lotus and lilies. Sakura blossom trees were in full bloom, and a path that led to the main building was lined with the gardens and sub-buildings.

The only words that could be said was by Koga, " It's not that big…"

They all rolled their eyes, and then Inuko said, " Welcome home."

They started their walk into the new world of the Inuhinan. Kagome looked around and was astounded to see people get up and acknowledge Inuko's return. They were servants! Each one looked happy to see her, until they saw Inuyasha.

They were speechless. Most didn't know what to make of the young man who walked next to Inuko. Then, an old woman came forward and looked him strait in the face.

" Inu…Inuyasha?" she then dared to put both of her hands on his face, as if trying to identify every feature, " Is… it really you?"

" Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shook her off.

" My name is Chuujitsu-Anki. I knew you when you were a baby."

" Chuu-wha?" Inuyasha was confused.

" She was a caretaker of you Inuyasha." Inuko laughed, " I'm sorry Chuu, he must have a foggy memory."

Chuu smiled and said, " No fault no foul. I'm pleased that you've grown up strong, from the runt that you used to be."

Inuyasha got embarrassed immediately. Then, before he could say anything, Chuu went into description about how Inuyasha used to be as a child.

" And he couldn't even lift his sister's sword! Now look at you! Carrying a sword of your own, and wearing the royal cloak of your father and mother. I am so very proud!"

" Tell me old woman, why are you still living?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He could see Koga smirking from the corner of his eye.

" She's a demon too, Inuyasha. An herb finder."

" Oh…" Inuyasha started walking again.

" Goodbye, My lord!" Chuu said.

" MY LORD?" Kagome and the others said in unison. Inuyasha sweat dropped and Inuko had to say something.

" Didn't you know that Inuyasha's and my father and mother were nobles?"

Kagome remembered the No- Mother. She was the creature that Sesshomaru had dress up like Inuyasha's mother, and she indeed had looked like a woman from noble descent. No wonder these people were servants.

Kagome was feeling guilty for the comments she had made earlier. Inuyasha did have a home. But why didn't he grow up here? Live here? She would have to ask him later.

" Here is where I leave you," Inuko said outside of the main building, " Why don't you go and explore the grounds? But do not leave. Understand?"

The others nodded, and Inuyasha and Kagome were soon left alone as the others scattered to enjoy the paradise.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, and then looked over at Kagome. She smiled weakly, and then sighed, " It's beautiful."

" Yeah, pretty." Inuyasha then sighed and followed a single path away from the main building.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome followed behind him.

" Yeah wench?"

" Um… why didn't you… tell me about this place?" Kagome was worried her question would upset him.

" I didn't even know it still stood. It had been destroyed years ago." Inuyasha said.

" It was? Then how…" Inuyasha stopped her.

" I plan on asking Inuko later on. So don't ask me."

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Inuyasha sighed, " It's…nice here. Quiet."

Kagome looked up from the little pool in which she had been observing a school of Koi swim, " Yeah. It is." Kagome then whispered, " I'm sorry."

Inuyasha turned around and she almost bumped into him, " For what Kagome?"

" For…thinking you didn't have any manners or home or anything at all." Kagome was guilty, Inuyasha could see it in her face.

" Kagome… I didn't know I even had a home. Remember? I thought this was all gone."

" Yeah. But I doubted you. I shouldn't do that. Not to you." Kagome almost let something slip, but she caught it and changed the subject, " I'm guessing your sister likes Sakura trees."

" Her favorites. And my mother's. She always said that a cherry blossom shows beauty as well as perfection. She said everything was perfect." Inuyasha then looked down at the ground, " But I'm definitely not perfect. Neither is Inuko. We are hanyous. Far from perfection."

" That's not true." Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, " You are perfect in so many ways! You are loyal and brave and strong and—" Kagome almost whispered, " handsome."

Inuyasha caught it and his ears perked up high on his head, " Kagome? Did you just say-"

" But your flaws are what make you, you. Your ignorance, stubbornness, unfortunately rudeness, and your demon features, they would be things I would miss. Nobody's perfect, Inuyasha. Look at me. I am definitely not perfect."

" Yeah you are. You're a miko. Miko's are symbols of perfection."

" Inuyasha. I'm not perfect at all. I'm just as stubborn as you, and I have no idea how to do certain things in battle when I need to. See? I'm not perfect."

Inuyasha smiled. He sat down on the grass and pulled Kagome down to sit next to him.

" Wha-Inuyasha! Why are you…" Kagome blushed a crimson red. Inuyasha then noticed something a little ways away.

" Kagome…I want to show you something." Inuyasha got up and led Kagome towards a section of the mansion.

A little house that made up one of the large rooms lay at the end of the path. A red dyed rice paper sliding door leading inside remained closed. Inuyasha stepped up onto the deck and then turned to face Kagome.

" Ready to be surprised?" Inuyasha asked.

" Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she stood up onto the deck.

Inuyasha then smiled as he slid open the door. Kagome gasped. Inside was a room that looked like a samurai's. Swords were displayed on the walls, as were scrolls depicting dog demons. Kagome assumed they were of Inutaisho; Inuyasha's father. A feudal era bed was in the corner, and in the other corner was a cabinet with red lacquer and gold clasps. Kagome whirled around as she looked at everything. The floor was covered in clean tatami.

" Like my room?" Inuyasha asked.

" This is your room?" Kagome gasped.

" Yep. There are some changes though. The bed's new. And the scrolls come from the main hall, I think." Inuyasha fingered one of the wall scrolls.

" I haven't seen many of these beds in the feudal era. It looks like it has the frame and futons as a mattress…that's great. Almost like a modern bed." Kagome exclaimed, " And the sheets are silk! That's cool!"

Kagome then went over to the cabinet and opened it. Inside, she found several kimonos. Two were fire rat kimonos, obviously replacements for the kimono he was wearing. But she also found one that was white and one that was dark blue.

" Wow! You actually own more than one color of kimono!" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" Of all things, you notice I have other colors of kimonos…damn it." Inuyasha sat down on his bed and almost slipped off it and fell on the floor.

Kagome giggled, " Careful. Luxury can kill."

" Shut up!" Inuyasha got up and sat down (carefully this time) on the bed.

" So, why did you leave this place? It seems wonderful! I mean, you get respect here and luxuries and all sorts of stuff!" Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha.

" I was little, so I don't remember much. But what happened was that somehow, a horde of demons discovered how to get into the Inuhinan. They caught us unawares, and Inuko, who was the captain of our defenses, tried her best to finish the demon army off before anyone got hurt. I remember smelling smoke, and then Inuko came into my room and called for me. She picked me up and ran with me down one of the paths to a back pagotas. My mother was waiting there. Inuko placed me in mother's arms, and then I saw..." Inuyasha stopped, and looked quietly at a small oil lamp that was flickering.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "You can tell me."

"I saw Sesshomaru for the first time...in the fires of the Inu Hinan...Inuko challenged him in order to protect us...and while my mother and I fled, I saw them battle..."

"That's why you hate Sesshomaru. He attacked your home when you were little." Kagome said.

"That's not the half of the reason I hated him. As we ran, I tried to break away from my mother to go back and get Inuko. I managed to escape her grasp and run to a hill overlooking the visible Inu Hinan. It was enveloped in flame, and I saw Inuko's body...lifeless...in the inferno."

"Lifeless? But Inuko...she's alive! You said she didn't smell of death, unlike Kikyo. So...how can she be living?" Kagome asked, startled.

"Keep in mind that I was far away, and all I saw was Sesshomaru standing over my sister who was not moving on the ground. It proved to me that Sesshomaru would never accept a half breed as his own blood relative, that he would kill my own sister to prove his point, and in time, he would come for me. That's why I hate him. Because all this time, I believed that Inuko was dead, all because of Sesshomaru. That any chance of me living a happy childhood was completely destroyed. And it was all Sesshomaru's fault." 


End file.
